The Elements of Infinity
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Discord switch the Elements of Harmony with the Infinity Stones as a game, he never imagined that Pinkie Pie would come face to face and make friends with the Mad Titan Thanos. One shot crack fic because reasons.


Discord chuckled evilly. Not that he was evil anymore but his chuckle always sounded evil. He looked at the Elements of Harmony drumming his mismatched paw and claw together.

"What a grand game this will be," he said quietly to himself. He waved his paw over the Elements mixing them up. They changed color and increased in power, "Oooohhh, what fun we will have." The Spirit of Chaos chuckled once more before skipping away to have tea with Fluttershy.

Princess Celestia woke with a start, "Discord," she grumbled.

The Princess of Equestria dragged herself out of bed to write a letter to her Twilight Sparkle, surely Discord's friendship with Fluttershy could be used to help put whatever he did right.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I am afraid that I need your help once again with Discord. I am uncertain of what he's done but…"

The door to her room opened spilling in Princess Luna, "Sister."

"I know Luna, I felt it as well," she told her little sister, "I am writing to Twilight as we speak," she continued her letter, "I need you and your friends to convince him to correct it before the balance of Equestria is damaged forever."

Celestia sent the letter hoping the six friends in Ponyville could do the impossible once again.

Spike spewed flames from his mouth producing a scroll. He picked it up in his purple claw, "A letter from the Princess."

"WHAT," Twilight Sparkle said jumping out of bed at the speed of Rainbow Dash, "A letter form the Princess!"

"She hasn't sent on in ages, not since you became a princess Twilight."

Twilight used her unicorn power to lift the letter in front of her face, "Discord."

Pinkie Pie snuggled up to an unknown rock. She slept soundly for another moment before waking up with a shock, "WHAT?! This isn't my Rocky!" She jumped up from the rock, "I don't know what you're trying to pull rock but you will…" she stopped looking at her surroundings, "Um…Rocky II I don't think I'm in Ponyville anymore."

"What was your first guess," a deep booming voice came from high above her.

Pinkie let out shrill gasp, "If I knew I was meeting somepony new I would have thrown a party!"

The being that belonged to the voice leaned down, "Party," he questioned.

"Oh wow!" the bright pink pony stated, "You're HUGE! It would have to be a really big party because you're so really big! Those are my favorite kind," she said somewhat dejected.

"You're not afraid of me," the being asked.

"Well no silly," she told him with a big grin bouncing up the stairs to talk to him face to face, "How can I be afraid of someone so purple? I have a friend that's purple, her name is Twilight Sparkle!"

"Twilight Sparkle," he questioned.

"Yeah, the Princess of Friendship," she said like he should have known this, "duh!" Pinkie looked at the massive alien, "What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"I am Thanos," he said, his voice was bordering on confusion; he had never met a being like this Pinkie Pie before.

"That's a funny name," Pinkie rolled on her back laughing hysterically snorting a few times.

Thanos cracked a smile, "Not as funny as Pinkie Pie," a chuckle left his mouth. He stopped immediately, what was happening to him. How could this colorful pony have affected him? He was laughing and smiled! Not the Titan Thanos, he only cared about…he stopped his thoughts chuckling once more, "My name is funny sounding. Thanos," he said before laughing so hard he shook his throne.

"And my name! Pinkie! Pie!" the pony rolled on the arm of the Titan's throne causing him to laugh harder.

"I like you Pinkie," he said after his chuckling died down.

"Oooooo! New purple friend," she said throwing her hooves as best she could around Thanos.

Thanos enjoyed the hug from the pony; again he questioned what this feeling was and why it was happening. He pushed the thought out of his head and just enjoyed the embrace. He thought for a moment, "Pinkie," his deep voice resonated in her ears, "I have lost some stones very important to me perhaps you could help me."

"I LOVE finding lost things! What do they look like?"

"There are six colorful and powerful stones…"

" _You_ lost the Elements of Harmony?!"

"Elements of Harmony," Thanos questioned even more confused.

"Duh, six powerful and colorful stones! The Elements of Harmony! Me and my five friends all represent an element that matches our Cutie Marks," she turned her hindquarters to the Titan showing him the blue and yellow balloons on her flank, "I represent laughter," she told him and at once he understood why he started to laugh and feel joyful. "Twilight represents magic, Applejack is honesty, Rarity is generosity, Rainbow Dash is loyalty and Fluttershy is kindness."

Thanos took in her words carefully thinking to himself, _'If I could get these Elements of Harmony along with the Infinity Stones I would be unstoppable and I would do it with my new friend Pinkie Pie by my side.'_

He took the young filly under his arm, "The stones that I lost are called Infinity Stones and they are similar to your Elements, Power, Soul, Reality, Time, Space, and Mind."

"Ooooooo, I see," Pinkie said.

"I need them to help get the universe back in order, I could use the Elements as well, and it would all be for the good of all creatures."

"Well if it's for the good of all creatures," she said happily but looked around at her space again, "Where are we?"

"I was banished to this asteroid by an agent of Chaos."

"Chaos?! You mean Discord?"

The Titan smiled, "Yes, Discord."

Pinkie jumped down from the arm of the throne before hopping down the several stairs leading to the surface of the asteroid, "DISCORD," she bellowed into the emptiness of space.

The draconequus appeared, "I thought it would be you!" He turned to see Pinkie and then he saw Thanos stuttering over his words, "I…i…i…t w…aaaaa…sssss supposed to take you to the Elements of Infinity not to the Titan!"

"Elements of Infinity," Thanos grinned, "Take me to them Discord."

"Aw, I love to see that big enormous smile," Pinkie said.

"As I enjoy seeing you joyful Pinkie," Thanos said descending the stairs of his throne. He walked to Discord; it was more of a lumbering stomp. The sheer size of Thanos was rather intimidating.

The Spirit of Chaos was shaking and being bounced off the planet's surface as Thanos stalked closer to him, "Take my paw, Pinkie take my claw."

Discord took the mad Titan and Pinkie to a multitude of places that either the Infinity Stones or the Elements of Harmony had been. They wound up in a lab surprising a very confused Erik Selvig. They teleported onto what was left of the SHIELD Helicarrier and where the Collector set up his new collection. Taneleer bowed to Pinkie recognizing her power and oddity, he would be seeing her again along with her friends. Discord took them to Asgard, inside Odin's vault.

Pinkie gave an appreciative, "Ooooooo," before turning to see a man in black, green, and gold, "Okie dokie Loki," she winked again before they vanished once more.

The man gave a confused look, "What in the name of Odin was she doing here?"

Finally the draconequus took them to Equestria, to the Tree of Harmony. It was surrounded by a stronger glow than normal. The power emanating off the crystal tree was palpable. Thanos took in the power, they were here, and within his grasp all he had to do was take them.

"DISCORD," five strong voices said from behind the trio.

Pinkie turned to her friends, "Wait! This is my new friend Thanos! I'm helping him find the stones he's lost!"

"Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said above the other four, "Can't you see that the big purple guy is evil?!"

"He is NOT evil Rainbow Dash!"

A disgusted sigh came from the other five ponies, "Pinkie Pie," Twilight said cautiously, "Discord," she glared at him to which he smiled and shrugged, "mixed up the Elements again and I can't figure out how to fix them."

"I can help you," Thanos' deep booming voice said.

"You can," Twilight asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "I just need my stones and then I can switch them back to how they are supposed to be."

Discord sidled up to Twilight, "Miss Sparkle, may I have a moment."

The Princess of Friendship glared at him, "No Discord, I'm trying to fix what you've done," she grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Fluttershy," he pouted with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Um..Twilight," Fluttershy said quietly, "Maybe we could listen to him?"

"Ugh, fine," she said, "what Discord?"

He leaned down the Princess' ear, "That is the mad Titan Thanos, he is not telling the truth," he told her quietly, "I mixed up the Elements with something called Infinity Stones and well this was the result."

"So what are you saying?"

"I thought you were the smart one Twilight," he said, "we cannot let him take the Stones or the Elements otherwise he will become the most powerful being anywhere."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I can take him back to his planet and then I will come back and undo the spell."

"How can we trust you?"

"You can't," he grinned.

"I will not allow you to take me back to that despicable planet now that I'm free Discord," Thanos said.

Pinkie noted the change in his voice, there was no levity, no laughter and she knew that she had been lied to. She looked at the Titan, "You're not my friend are you?" her voice was quivering.

Thanos looked at the bright pink pony on the brink of tears and felt a twinge of guilt, "No," he said sadly.

"Why, why would you do that," tears were spilling down her face blurring her vision.

"I am sorry Pinkie Pie," he told her picking up the tiny pony, "I did enjoy your company," he said truthfully, "if you ever decide you want to take over the universe have Discord bring you to me and together we shall reign with terror and laughter." He put her down, "I will miss you," he looked to Discord, "Bring me back, but know I will find a way out and back here to gather what is mine."

Discord brought Thanos back before returning to Ponyville. He corrected the Elements and the Infinity Stones. He under the decree of Princess Celestia scattered the Stones across the known universes.

"If you ever do something like this again," Celestia warned him.

"I know, I know, I will be turned to stone," he said almost bored, "You used to be fun Celestia."

Thanos slumped into his throne, he would surely find the Stones and take over as he was destined to do, but he felt something was missing. He picked up the rock that Pinkie had called Rocky II cuddling it.

"I will see that pony again and we will conquer," he smiled letting out a chuckled that echoed in the space around him.


End file.
